


The Worst Way

by Merfilly



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick snippet of Dana's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphogenesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/gifts).



When she first started, she found her assignment to be demeaning. She saw it as a punishment for being a highly successful woman. It was a joke, one that she would not soon forgive, she decided.

Then Scully discovered that it was anything but. While Mulder had slowly been wining her over to his unorthodox view points, neither of them ever wanted to learn the truth was as horrific as it truly was.

She would never trust their government again, and the number of people she would trust dropped drastically.

That Mulder was top of the list was only right.


End file.
